Ed Eater
by damaddok
Summary: The Eds return from Japan only to have their flight stop in Death City. There they meet people who are like them in some ways but different in many others. Soul Eater/EEnE cross for those that didn't get it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said, I'm making one now where the Eds return from Japan, in the most unlikely of places. Those of you that are familiar with Soul Eater, I apologize but honestly I'm a bit new to it myself, so forgive me if any explanation is off. Save for an OC here and there, I do not own EEnE, or Soul Eater.**

ED Eater

Prologue 1

"You know I still haven't forgiven you."

"Come now Eddy! How am I at fault?"  
"For having so many weird relatives! First there was that girl Chihiro, I dunno what was up with her but after leaving I've been having bad dreams about getting eaten by a no-faced ghost, then the one with the talking cats, and the one where she had that funky supernatural portal in her basement that took us to that place with that girl who was raised by a giant talking wolf, and then the one with that moving castle, and the-"

"And somehow I am responsible for all that?"  
"Yes. You are like a trouble-magnet. Anything weird happens only when you're around."

"Well sorry Eddy, is that better?"

"No."

"Well what will make it better then?"

"I'm thinking."  
Edd's trip to Japan had been, less than savory for Eds. While many would have considered it a grand adventure, which Ed and Edd did, Eddy found it all more like a chore, mainly because he came many times lose to striking it rich only to have it vanish before him. By the time they were boarding the flight back to America, Eddy was totally sulky, and seeing that every situation where he went from rags to riches and back, was somehow tied to one of Edd's relatives, he blamed Edd for all his troubles.

"This is Captain Lourd speaking…" the pilot's voice boomed in the intercom. "Due to adverse weather conditions, we are being forced to land before our set destination, in Nevada. We apologize for the inconvenience, and are offering complementary tickets good for a year to anywhere you choose to all passengers. Thank you for flying PATH-E-Tech Airlines."

A wave of groans was heard through the cabin. PATH-E-Tech had a tendency to have very delicate planes and even the slightest turbulence could ground them. But then again, they were the cheapest. Eddy glared at Edd. "Somehow, this is also your fault."

Edd, stung by the accusation, returned the glare to Eddy. "And how do you propose I did that?"

"Your 'bad-luck' waves, have struck again, this time they used their 'bad-stuff magnetic' powers to put this storm onto the plane! I know it I just know it."

"Well it could be wor-"

"Don't say anything, or you'll jinx it!"

The plane during this time had made a surprisingly soft landing and was already pulling up to the terminal. "Welcome to Death City everyone, enjoy your time here. You know this is weird but, I never even knew Death City had an airport. The things life throws at you huh?" The captain said.

Edd turned pale. "I didn't do anything Eddy! I swear it! I did nothing! That was not my fault, I could not have, in anyway influenced the plane to land in a city with that sort of name. Please Eddy, don't do anything rash!" he cringed slightly, as Eddy, when properly angry, could throw a mean punch.

Eddy however was sitting in his seat, staring forward, not moving at all. Ed, finally making his first appearance in this story, moved over and waved his hands in front of Eddy's eyes. Then snapped his fingers. Then slapped Eddy's cheeks. Then punched Eddy in the jaw. Nothing. "I think you broke him Double D." He said solemnly looking up.

Edd stammered. "That's not my doing! None of this is!"

A steward came up to them. "Sirs, everyone has already left, and we would appreciate it if you did as well, as we have to clean the plane now."

……

"Look at them, that resonance. That one is perfect or me now." He said.

"He seems a bit…pre-occupied." His companion replied.

"I'm sure he is just basking in his awesomeness."

"In that tall one's armpit, staring at the floor?"  
"Basking silently now."

"I'm sure." She replied.

"Shall we then? I'm so psyched!"

"Not yet. Gotta wait for a proper introduction ya know. Otherwise it screws the whole thing up."

"What screws what up now?"

"Just shut up and come with me. Just like we rehearsed."

And the two figures melted even further into the crowd.

……

"Eddy? Can you unfreeze now? My shoulder hurts." Ed complained. The three were at baggage claim, having claimed their complementary tickets.

"Are you kidding me? Why can't I trade these in?! We need to get back to Peach Creek now!" Edd exclaimed.

"Sorry sir but PATH-E-Tech Airlines is the only airlines available in Death City, and all flights are currently grounded. The next flight won't be for a week after the storm subsides at least."

"My father will hear of this!" Edd fumed and stormed back to baggage claim. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed home, thanking his stars that his bad luck didn't land them in a dead zone. Wait, bad luck? He didn't have any, which was just Eddy talking again.

……

"What about him? He's crazy enough now." He said.

"So many to choose from. This storm brings them all out like snails during a rain."

"So?"

"No…one that is actually developing. He's crazy, but not that kind of crazy."

"Well what kind of crazy are we looking for that doesn't involve someone putting a basket on their head and yelling 'I'm a hamster! I'm a hamster!' now?

"Someone putting a basket on their head and yelling 'I'm a hamster! I'm a hamster!' while swinging a kitchen knife around and stabbing people."

"Ah, good point."

……

Edd's father was indeed angry. He made sure that PATH-E-Tech would regret its decision. The only upside to this day was that he was allowed free reign of his father's bank account, within limit of course. Eddy would be pleased to hear that. "Alright Ed, let us be off."

Ed blinked. "Off where Double D?" Ed then started squishing Eddy's mouth together into a form of speech. "Yeah, what now Sock-head, more of you bad jinxes and evil toenail clippings?" Ed said, matching the words he was forming with Eddy's mouth.

Edd scowled at the still catatonic Eddy. "No, as a matter of fact-wait why am I talking to you?" and his glare switched to Ed. "We are boarding a shuttle, where hopefully will find us a bed and breakfast." Edd grabbed his baggage, two suitcases of equal size and shape, held the exact same distance from each other on both sides of his arm. "Let's go!"

He turned his heel around and made a stride for the exit. Not even opening his eyes and smashing directly into a woman. "Oi, watch where you're going ya jerk!"

Edd sat upright, and cleared his head of the venomous thoughts he had. Yes it was a bad day for him, but getting angry at a stranger wasn't going to make it any better. "Pardon me miss, my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was…I was…I." the words died in his mouth as he gaped at the girl he ran into.

A red head that looked no older than him, a black tank top clinging tightly to her well endowed chest, which coincidentally Edd had fixated his stare on. She looked through the beanie obscuring most of her head, and gave Edd a glare. "What's the matter? You ain't seen a girl before?" she sneered.

"Err no, its jus that I err…uh." Edd looked away blushing a bit.

The girl shrugged and got back on her feet. Brushing a few scraps off her ripped jeans. "Forget it then. Wierdo." And trotted off.

Ed looked on, barely able to hold his luggage, Eddy, and Eddy's luggage. Shrugging, he threw it all down and rushed over to Edd, who was still in a daze, his blush still covering his face. "Hey Double D, wakey wakey!"

Eddy's fear frozen face smashed into his. "Yeah sock head, get movin!"

……

"So, what do you think now?"

"Yeah, he'll do."

"So can we show ourselves yet?"

"Not quite, still gotta wrap up a few loose ends."

"We don't got no loose ends now. Stop babbling."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are now. All we need is…"

"Well, yeah that's sorta true."

"So what are you waiting for now? We don't make a scene now, we blow it."

"Fine."

……

"Eddy? Eddy?" Eddy has still yet to come out of his trance and Ed had just about given up hope of him ever recovering, when Edd came back. "Where were you Double D?"

Edd smiled. "Around. Look what I found. Smelling salts."

"Why smell salt when you can but it on gravy?"  
"No, no. You take this and. Oh, never mind I'll show you, just bring Eddy here."

Ed obeyed without question and pulled Eddy off the bench and plopped him in front of Edd. Edd cracked open the smelling salts and it wafted into Eddy's nose. "Herg! Old dumpster! I hate that" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy, you're fixed." Ed cheered happily and grabbed Eddy in a bear hug. At least he would have if Eddy didn't duck. "Not this time, I had plenty of those when we were in Japan." He turned to Edd. "So where the heck am I now?"

Edd waved his arms around. "Sill in Death City, but this time we have access to my father's credit. So we can live relatively comfortably for the week. So does that make things alright now Eddy?"

Eddy was still quite peeved at Edd, but the thought of having near unlimited spending was too much for him. He grasped Edd in his arms. "Thanks for pullin through for us! I love you man!" Eddy said through tear-filled eyes. Edd wheezed in Eddy's surprisingly tight grip. Tears of joy turned to tears of pain as Ed caught them both in his massive bear hug. "Group hug you guys…" he giggled.

"Ed! Let! Go! Or! I'll! Rip! Your! Spine! Out!" Eddy managed to gasp.

"Okay" Ed complied, dropping them immediately

Brushing himself off, Eddy looked around, and noticed for the first time, that they were the only three outside waiting for a shuttle save for a man sitting on the edge of the bench muttering to himself. "But she made four. Or was it five? I can't remember which one she was. Maybe I have her mixed with the fat one. Yes probably. But wait, he was number three. Oh I hate odd numbers."

"Yeesh, I think we should go back inside till the bus gets here. I'm starting to get the creeps.", Eddy looked up. "And is it just me or has the moon always had a face?"

Ed and Edd looked up and were shocked at what they saw. Clearly through the storm filled sky was a crescent moon. Weird enough since it was supposed to be a full moon that night, it was even weirder due to the fact that it had a face. Even weirder was that it was smiling, and possibly giggling.

"I'm suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. I think I'll join you inside Eddy."

"Awww, look at him" Ed cooed. "The cute dickens is laughing."

"Don't bother goin in, you won't be any safer in there." The bald man on the bench suddenly said.

As one, all three Eds turned on the old bald man.

"But then again you no safer out here." He smiled. Faster than they could react, he leaped up and swung Edd and Ed aside, grabbing Eddy by the throat. "My kill tally so far is only eight. Won't you boys help me make that ten? I just like even numbers like that." And his grip began to tighten around Eddy's neck. Ed recovered first, making a lunge for the old man, but the man was surprisingly agile, seeping aside, and getting Ed in a chokehold with his free hand. All the while Eddy was pounding away on his assailant's wrist.

"Are you almost done yet?" asked someone.

Exiting the building was man that was almost completely identical, the only difference being was that he had hair.

"Yeah." The bald one replied. "I saved you one over there." He motioned to Edd, who had only just gotten back onto his feet.

The haired one swooped in as quickly as his bald counterpart, and smiled. "Now you'll make eleven. I like odd numbers you know."  
"Always a bad habit." The bald one giggled.

"Now." Someone said. Eddy couldn't tell who, but it momentarily distracted the would be killers.

A flash of metal. A scream. The Eds blacked out.

……

The first thing Edd saw when he opened his eyes was the giggling moon. Strange now, there was what looked like blood leaking out the side of its mouth, but it still continued to smile. He propped himself up and noticed now that there were two people sitting on the shuttle bench. One was a pale man who was probably in his early twenties despite his white, mussed up hair, sporting a sleeveless red sweater, and ripped black jeans. In his hands were two glowing red orbs. Currently he was arguing with the companion next to him, who Edd recognized immediately as that red haired girl!

"Oh come on now! That was all me! You didn't do nothing now!"

"I got the bald one!"

"No, you distracted him and then I got him. I landed the final blow on both and thus so, I should get both now!"

Eddy slowly got up. "Okay guys, back away slowly, don't let em even notice us."

However, as if they had super hearing, the two turned on the Eds. The man grimaced. "Oooh, ouch, not the best way to greet your saviors now."

The girl nodded. "Yeah, we just saved your butts the least you can do is have some gratitude."

That caught them by surprise and Eddy tripped in shock, but quickly recovered. "How do we know you are?" He asked cautiously.

The man looked at him like he just said the dumbest question. Holding up the glowing orbs, he replied "Uh duh?"

"And those are supposed to be?"  
"Why their souls of course." The girl replied impatiently.

"Souls?!" Eddy stammered.

"Wait, now, how do we know they're souls?" Edd asked, slightly braver now that it seemed these two weren't interested in killing them.

"How do you know they ain't?" he replied.

"He's got you licked there Double D." Ed chirped.

"They are human souls, albeit kinda corrupted from consuming the souls of the innocent." The man said, staring deep into one of the 'souls'. "I swear these things are better than lava lamps now."

"But then-"

"Your shuttles coming, it'd be easier to explain while we go." The girl said, staring directly at Edd. Edd felt it immediately and began to color.

The shuttle stopped directly in front of the man, who got up to leave. "Well, come one then now. Oh by the way now. The name's Wukong."

"Cutter" the girl said, without even turning back.

Edd stood dazed for only a second, before retrieving his two suitcases and proceeding into the bus.

Eddy slapped Ed on the head, and pointed to his luggage, a piled of travel bags that formed a small mound, which was right next to Ed's which was only a small, worn, grimy looking duffel bag. Ed instantly understood and retrieved scooped it all up, and crammed it all at once into the shuttle, and managed to beat it all in, after some crunching and crackling sounds of something expensive sounding breaking. Eddy slapped his head and groaned before going in himself.

With the shuttle fully on its way, Wukong muttered something to the driver, who nodded solemnly and pushed his cap down. Wukong let go of the railing he was pulling on for support, and took a seat right adjacent to the Eds. "Now.", Edd began. "Explain."

"One moment now." Wukong said, and pulled out one of the red 'souls'. In one swift movement, he flicked it in the air, caught it in his mouth, and swallowed it whole.

The Eds jumped in their seats while Cutter shook her head. "I hate it when he does that."

"What? I was hungry now."

……

The shuttle had dropped them off in front of a large structure that looked both imposing, and ridiculous at the same time. From the bottom of the stairs Edd got a good view of it. Giant fake candles on either side that burned constantly, and further in were three skulls. Two had a permanent scowl set into them, but the middle one had spikes jutting through the eyes and nose sockets. Behind that were four towers that were very much like the castles in England, two matching each other adjacently on a symmetrical line. And above even that were three balls that Edd could still make out even in the dark. It was strange since it seemed nothing was holding them up. When including that in to the building's structure, the balls formed what seemed like a skull. Eddy and Edd were currently at the foot of the castle like structure, talking with Wukong and Cutter, and Ed…was being Ed, matching the Moon's giggling with his own stupid laughter.

"So that was a human soul corrupted by killing other humans, that if left alone will develop into a demon god called a kishin, and thus are called Kishin eggs? And you eat those?" Edd asked.

"Yup." Wukong replied.

"And somehow, you two are weapons in human form, and you are looking for partners that match your 'soul wavelength' and Eddy matches yours."

"Yup." Wukong smiled. "And yours matches Cutter's."

"Hmph…" was all she said.

"And if we didn't?"

"We wouldn't have bothered finding you now."

"Which means that out there…"

"Never would have known you were out there." Wukong smiled.

Edd shivered. Eddy coughed. "And you expect us to by that fat load?"

Wukong nodded.

"Right.", Eddy continued. "Why should we?"

Wukong handed the other soul to Cutter, and then held out his hand. "Grab my hand."

Eddy looked at it cautiously. "Is this some kinda 'pull my finger' joke?"

"Just grab it now." He sighed.

Eddy did. And with in an instant, Wukong disappeared. In Eddy's hand was a chain whip with a long handle that looked like it was carved out of bone. The whip itself however was relatively small, a length of a bladed chain and attached to the end was a jagged edged blade like the tip of a harpoon. "Cool!' exclaimed Ed.

Edd looked at him. "You think the fact that madman gave Eddy a weapon and flashed out of here is cool?!"

"Yup." Ed agreed.

"He's got the right idea." Wukong said.

Eddy looked around, dazed enough that he was that Wukong disappeared. Now he was hearing voices.

"I'm in your hand now. Look down." And Eddy saw that in the harpoon's reflection was Wukong's reflection smiling back at him. "Like it or not you're my partner now, and your going to have to learn to get used to me now."

`"What?! But I'm here by accident! Edd's accident!" he pointed an accusing finger at Edd.

"Don't drag me into this!"

"Well it is your fault!"

"How?!"  
"Your bad luck made this storm that grounded our plane!"

"I thought you were over it!"

"Well I'm back on it!"

"Will you shut up…" Wukong sighed, the harpoon forming the upper half of his body and cuffing Eddy on the head. "And you too now." He pointed to Edd.

"Why didn't you hit him?" Eddy grumbled.

"I can't reach him now. Cutter?"

Cutter looked up from a comic she was holding, reached over and cuffed Edd on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Cutter shrugged and went back to her comic.

"Anyway…try me out. Give me a swing now."

Eddy shrugged, and began to twirl the whip, building some momentum, and then lashed out. Like magic, the chain extended, as more seemed to grow out of the handle, and the jagged end of the whip went flying right into a streetlamp three blocks away. Eddy gaped, surprised not only at the whip's abilities but his own strength. "Wow, I can get used to this." He said with a smile. "Oh, I'm gonna give Kevin the beat down of a lifetime with this."

"And who might that be?" Wukong asked.

"Some jerk back in Peach Creek."  
"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but that ain't a-happenin now."

Eddy eyed the weapon. "And why's that?"  
Wukong suddenly reformed into his human self and leaned on Eddy's head like it was a counter. "Cause now that you're my meister, your good as registered for Shibusen. That means, you ain't allowed to use your weapon for something like revenge. Well you aren't allowed normally anyway, but double so now" He smiled.

"And why should we go to this school now? And get off me!" Eddy growled, pushing Wukong off his head. Wukong shrugged.

"Well cause you'll be a prime target now for witches and demonized humans now."

"Can't you choose someone else though?" Edd asked.

"We did. They're dead." Cutter replied.

"D-dead?!" Eddy and Edd said simultaneously.

"Yep, dead now. Tried to take on a witch and." Wukong made a throat-slitting gesture. "Nasty work too, completely obliterated their souls." He grimaced. "Pity, I really liked him too now."

"ANYWAY! That's all behind me now."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, your telling us to just up and transfer to a school where I learn how to use a weapon that will put myself into countless life-threatening situations all for the sake of turning you two into 'death scythes'?"

"Yes."

No. For one, I like my soul where it is." He pointed to his heart, then looked down. "Wherever it's supposed to be in here."

"Well don't matter now. You get killed by say an evil human like this one." He pulled out the other red 'soul'. "And he/she will eat your soul anyway. At least now, you have a chance of defending yourself that's more than you can say of this Kevin fella now."

"We're already going to Peach Creek Junior High. Our parents will worry. We don't even have all our stuff!"

"Notice of Transfer has already been sent out. Parents are being contacted, and you will be given a chance to go back home to get what you need now."

"And what's to stop us from staying home once we get there?"

"U. And that." And Wukong pointed to a giant, dark figure that slowly hopped towards the three Eds.

The dark figure moved close to the Eds. "This is it we're gonna die" Eddy said. Edd whimpered, while Ed actually stepped forward in wonder.

Then it bounced into the light, revealing a strange skull mask, which bore three holes to represent the eyes and nose hole. "WELCOME TO SHIBUSEN!" it said in the most ridiculous voice Eddy had ever heard.

After Edd stopped his screech of horror, Wukong spread out his hands. "Boys, the Grim Reaper, Shinigami now. Shinigami, Eds. Make with the getting aquatinted now."


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2

"This is the third day I haven't seen them."

"Well I'm still glad. No more scams or tricks."

"Well don't you feel even slightly worried as to why they aren't here with no word as to where they went?"

"Nope."

"So typical of you Kevin."

"What? You mean to tell me you worry about them? Of all people you Nazz?"

The class fell into argument as insults started being thrown around. Three days after the Eds were supposed to be back from Japan. "Alright class, settle down." The teacher said, walking into the room. It didn't. Sighing he pulled out an air horn and blew it. The students came to attention after rubbing their ears.

"Well I got some announcements to make before class starts. The students Ed, Edd, and Eddy as of now will no longer be attending Peach Creek Junior High."  
"What?!" exclaimed the students, even Kevin.

"As of now, they have been transferred to the…uh…Shi…bu…sen Shini…gami Weapon Meister Vocational School in Death City Nevada."

"The heck's that supposed to mean?!" Marie Kanker asked.

"It means that these three are not coming to this school anymore."

"Wait, aren't they coming back at least?"

"To pack up a few things from their homes, yes they'll be back by the end of this week; but after that I doubt it, unless that school lets them come back for winter vacation."

"What's a Weapon Meister Vocational School."

"It's a school where the students are trained in the art of war with various weapons in hopes that they will be able to defend the worl from the resurection of the evil Kishin, the god of destruction." Johnny said.

The class turned back towards him.

"Plank watched a documentary on it."

"Right…well when the Eds do come back, I'll be sure to give them a proper send off." Kevin said, smiling malisciously.

……

"Whelp we're home." Edd said sighing.

"Yeah. But it feels like we never left Death city."

"I know what you mean Eddy. It's like we're bound to that city now. It's amazing how similar a place seems just by staying there a week."

"No. I mean the sun's still smiling." Eddy pointed dismally to the sun.

"What?!" Edd turned and saw that the sun still indeed have the same cackling face he saw during hi whole week in Death City.

"He followed us home guys." Ed cheered gleefully.

"It was always like that. You mean to tell me you never noticed till now?" Wukong asked behind them, not even glancing back. "Whatever it may be, you're home now. Come Eddy, show me your place so we can get back. I'm getting the creeps just by being in a suburb now. Then we'll get whatever Double D needs, and Ed?"

Ed turned. "I can feel my brain baking in my skull."

"After seeing how you live I doubt you need much, but we'll stroll by."

Not too far away from the bus the group was watched by two people. One was a jock wearing his usual red hat named Kevin, the other was the only person Kevin allows to hang around with him for any extended duration: Rolf.

"So the dorks finally came home. Bout time."

"Yes, but what of the two newcomers, the one that hoists the brainy Ed-boy by his arm and the one that fights with the 'watch your wallet' Ed-boy."

"Heck if I know." Kevin replied getting a better look at the girl that was pulling Edd along by the arm. "But I'm gonna find out." He smiled.

……

"Move it sock head." Cutter said. During the week they have been training in Shibusen, Cutter had worked Edd to the bone with training and practice, to the point Edd was ready to collapse from exhaustion. But on the plus side, he was able to wield Cutter very effectively in her weapon form, a feat that surprised him even now. Now she called him sock head too. After hearing Eddy use it, the name stuck and it was her favorite nick-name for him. If he didn't know any better, he thought she hated him.

"Calm down Cutter." Wukong said. "Relax, and enjoy yourself here, cause lord knows I can't now. Wouldn't be good if both weapons were tense."

"Right." Eddy replied. During their time, Eddy and Wukong had been getting along together very well. And Eddy always agreed on Wukong's advice just as Wukong accepted any plan Eddy bought up. A mutual relationship. Eddy went around to the back of his house. "You just stay here Wukong, if my parents see you inside they'll probably freak. Once I got them all ready you can come by."

"Gotcha. But don't get carried away now. We mainly came over to get your stuff, not make friends."

"Whatever." And Eddy disappeared over the fence.

……

A few minutes passed and Edd stood fidgeting around, Cutter usually got gruff when he was this close to her in human form but right now, she was just staring into the sky. Wukong was right next to her, pulling his hood over his eyes. Ed was off being his usual self, laughing along with the now laughing sun, or rolling in the grass. The peace was disrupted by the sound of brakes being applied sharply. In the driveway, Kevin was on his bike trying to look as nonchalant as possible. "Hey dorks, heard all about where you've been. Sucks to be you." He smiled.

"Hi Kevin!" waved Ed gleefully. Wukong looked up from his nap, blinking exhaustion out of his eyes. Cutter got up and stretched her limbs

"So whose the new guys? Some friends ya made?" Kevin got off his bike and strode over, not taking his eyes off Cutter the whole time.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Edd replied. He gestured to Cutter. "This is Cutter." And to Wukong. "And Wukong. He's better acquainted with Eddy than anyone else."

"Oh. Like that is he?" Kevin smiled as he edged closer to Cutter. "And what about her?"

"She's my companion." Edd said, a little defensively now. Kevin caught on and put a hand on Cutter's shoulder.

"You know that your hanging with a bunch of dorks that have been scamming this neighborhood since their diapers right?"

"Should I care?" Cutter replied.

"Not really, just that you should watch your wallet around them." He replied, noting that Edd was growing more furious.

"That is enough Kevin! Is this the way you welcome us home?! By bad mouthing us then trying to seduce my friend?!" Edd yelled, unable to contain it anymore.

"What're ya gonna do about it Double-Dweeb? She seems to like it."

"I never said that." she muttered darkly.

"Edd doesn't have to do anything. I'll do plenty." Wukong said, and delivered a punch squarely in Kevin's cheek. Before he hit the ground, Wukong bought his left leg around, caught Kevin in the neck, and pinned him to Eddy's garage door with it.

"I've been around Eddy long enough to know how he is, and I've been around long enough to know how you are now. And from that, I know, that I really don't like you. If I see you talking, poking fun at, or even looking at us, I'll…well, when I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to kill you, something I don't give out now. Get it?" he said, adding pressure to his foot at the last part.

Kevin winced. "Yeah…got…it."

"Good." Wukong smiled, releasing his foot, allowing Kevin to slump to the ground. "Now kindly shove of, I gotta make a good impression on Eddy's parents now."

Kevin scrambled to his feet, got on his bike and pedaled off, just as the front door opened. "Hey my parents are ready to see ya now. Just so you know I embellished a couple of things so you'll have to do what I say. When I do this, agree, when I do this, just deny anything they say."

"Okay…what exactly did you tell them about me?"

……

"Well Kevin, as you people say it." Rolf laughed as he pursed his lips together. "Sah-mmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooothhh."

"Shut up."

"Was that the welcoming party, where was the cake?"

"Shut up."

"Well, what now?"

"I said shut up."

Rolf looked at Kevin who was sulking now. He shrugged and walked off, knowing right now talking to Kevin would b impossible. Kevin balled his hands. "Dorks are dead." He said to himself.

…..

"And that takes care of your house." Sighed Cutter.

"Honestly though Cutter, your acting really surprised me." Edd said.

"What about it?"

"For one I've never seen you put on such a cheerful face, even if it was fake. And your attitude was like that of some preppy bimbo. Practically the exact opposite of you."

"I don't like it. That's why I don't do it very often." she simply replied. There was some silence between the two. Edd continued to rummage through his room to see what he absolutely had to take and what could stay. This was something of a very difficult decision as everything had a reason to go along with him.

"Hey Double D." whenever she used that name she was being serious.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for defending me back there. I know you didn't really do anything but throw a hussy fit, but the fact that you actually did. It was nice. Thanks."

Edd blushed. "Uh no problem. It was the least I could do."

"Yeah emphasis on least sock head." She grinned.

……

Ed was in his room, after receiving a visit from both Wukong and Cutter. Sarah yelled at him. Ed obeyed her every whim but then for once, mother took his side and let him stay in his room for the night uninterrupted. Ed was happy.

……

Kevin was still in the park thinking about all the nasty things he was going to do to the Eds before they left. Nazz came by, along with Rolf. "Hey Kevin, Rolf's been telling me you tried to hit on one of Double-D's new friends, is that true?"

Kevin said nothing. "And then you got your butt whupped." Nazz continued.

Kevin still was silent. "Geez Kevin, say something, you've been here almost all day, the sun's going down, and you haven't left the park for anything. What's eating you?"

"Those dorks think they can just waltz on in like they're something special then blow us off like we aren't even around. I'll make em notice us. And I'm gonna make sure they remember us the whole time they're at that Shibe-whatever place of theirs.

"Kevin? What's wrong with you? You've never been like this."

"I'm just angry is all. After all the garbage they put us through, the Eds are gonna be hundreds of miles away where I can't pay em back for it! I'm just really ticked off right now."

"Rolf would hate to interrupt this crybaby moment, but when does the moon smile?"

Kevin looked up at Rolf incredulously. "The heck are you talking about-oh that. Creepy." Kevin and turned to see the moon. It was no longer the half shining ball of rock. It was now a giant crescent with a face, which was giggling. "What is up with that?"

"Your doom little children." The three turned again to the forest and saw a man wearing a silk shirt that was painted like it was a broken mirror, the thousands of eyes painted in seemed to watch everything at once. "That's what it is. That's what I am."

"The heck are you?!" Kevin demanded, still peeved, but now gave his anger some direction.

The man was unfazed, not even looking at them. "It is our doom I am your doom. I am the world's doom. I will be the one to surpass the god of disorder and panic. I will be the one who rules over the rubble of this world."

"You are technicians yes? Skilled in the use of weapons? I bet you are, I sense three in this backwards slum. And now I am closer than ever. You must be them. You must be. I have never been so close. Where are your weapons? I will devour them."

"The heck are you talking about weirdo?" Nazz yelled.

"Forget it, this guys obviously a nut job, and that moon thing is…we must be real tired. Lets' go."

"Go? You won't go."

"Watch us." Kevin made to leave but his legs refused to cooperate. He looked down and to his horror, his legs were grasped by a long black appendage. He only had a second to realize one had grabbed him and his friends when hey were swept up.

"I am the one who end it all. I am the one who will destroy all. And from the bones of the dead I will lash my throne, where I will rule over everything and nothing for eternity." The strange man finished.

……

"You feel that?" Cutter asked.

"Yeah. Such evil…" Edd replied.

"And so close to home let's go."

……

"Oh man, that's one nasty soul." Wukong said, sensing a Kishin egg developing.

"Ugh and you eat those things?" Eddy asked.

"It's the only way to make me a death scythe now."

"How many till you do?"

"I got forty three so far, so just fifty six more and a witch soul. This'll be good warm up for ya now. Let's go."

"You got it. Some action!" cackled Eddy, cracking his knuckles together.

……

Ed woke with a start. "Ed feels sick to his tummy."

He got out of bed and climbed out the window, following the source of his stomach ache, hoping to stop whatever was doing it.

……

It was actually two separate monsters that held them. One held Kevin and Rolf, another held Nazz. In front of them the crazy man led the two creatures to a clearing in the forest. With a gesture, the monsters tied the three kids to a rocks that were arranged all around the clearing in some strange ritual. Kevin looked around and saw that the creatures had been busy, as they had just about everyone in the cul-de-sac. Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, even he Kankers were all hung in a row next to him. If only he wasn't upside down maybe all the blood gushing in his head would stop long enough for him to get an idea. Under the direct moonlight, Kevin saw the monsters. They didn't seem to have any true form or color, just constantly shifting lumps of meat that shifted in size, shape and color every moment. Between them stood the crazy man, now that Kevin was more or less forced to look at him, he managed to get a good memory of his looks. He had long, unkempt black hair that went almost to his waist, his pale skin matching the grey pants he wore, so much that it looked like he was wearing a second skin. What creeped him out was that the man walked barefoot, and was oblivious to all of the shards of broken glass embedded in them. A trail of blood constantly dripped from his feet. In his hand he held what looked like a Ziploc bag full of blue glowing balls. He took one out and stuffed it in his mouth like it was a marshmallow.

"Once again, I have been fooled. But fooled I have been not for much longer. Even now the weapon bearers move to me. Even now they approach me. I am shaking with anticipation."

"You better hope they find you first." Marie Kanker growled, finally free of her bonds, and had just released her sisters. "Before we finish with you that is." And they made a jump for him and his monsters. The man threw his bag into the air, calmly turned, and slammed a fist into the charging Marie. "You do not possess it. Be purged." And the force sent her flying back, slamming into a tree. Before the other two could react to their fallen sister, the man was on them. It was over in exactly one second, the other two perched unconscious next to Marie. "You are merely feed. Nothing more." He said, doing twirl, catching his bag, and turning back to his beasts that still stood at attention.

He suddenly gasped and jumped to a side. A moment later, a harpoon like blade embedded itself in the ground where the man was just standing. "They come." He laughed. "They come."

To everyone's surprise, Eddy jumped out of the bushes, pulling his chain whip back, its length wrapping around his casting arm. "Hello. Bozo." he said.

"Ed-boy? Someone turn Rolf around so Rolf may confirm with his eyes what Rolf's ears have heard.

The man giggled. "There was but one? No. There were two. I sensed two."

As if two answer him, a shot rang out, hitting one of the monsters square between what was probably its head. It slowly morphed and twisted as more shots were being poured into it, before dissolving into a glowing red orb. Edd walked out, holding a PSG1 closely to his chest, aiming it at the second creature. "Hey that was my kill!" Eddy growled.

"Ah you got plenty as it is." Cutter retorted, her face appearing in the gun's reflection.

"Yes, they are all gathered here." The man cheered. He spun around and jumped to dodge Ed, who cannonball'd into the ground. "Stop with the belly hurt!" he declared.

"Are those the same Eds we know?" Nazz asked to herself.

"I dunno. I really don't."

The man turned to Ed. "I seek no audience with you be gone." And jumped for him, using the same attack as he did on the Kankers. Ed grabbed his assailant by the wrist, slammed his arm down and delivered a punch of equal force to the man's jaw. He went flying, but recovered mid air and landed squarely on his right toes. "Hey!" he yelled. "I actually felt that, good job." His face held only a slight bruise, but he was coughing blood. He snapped his fingers and the remaining monster crouched into an attack stance. The man sat on a rock, and started stuffing his face with the blue orbs in his bag like it was popcorn.

The remaining monster lunged for Ed but was stopped by Eddy. "You ain't goin' nowhere big guy." It screeched and lased out at Eddy. He jumped to the side, and blocked a second attack. Jumping over a third attack, he lashed out with his chain whip, leaving a long gash in its flesh. It screeched, not in pain, but anger that its target wasn't dying. It countered, and though Eddy managed to block it with Wukong, the force of the impact sent him off his guard, which the monster exploited, with a mighty swing. Eddy landed several feet away, not badly injured but really disoriented. The monster shrieked as Edd began to pour shots into it, now that Eddy was no longer blocking his aim. "He's mine!" Eddy yelled and he got up. "Wukong, we're doin' it!"

"Gotcha!"

The souls of Eddy and Wukong resonated perfectly with each other, temporarily merging and amplifying each other's soul wavelength.

**Soul Resonance!** they yelled simultaneously. The whip grew in length and the blades on each chain grew larger. Eddy swung his arm around and it enveloped the artificial monster. The whip's head swung about and embedded itself in the monster's flesh.

**Iron maiden.**

Eddy pulled. The chains bit deep into the monster, and constricted themselves tighter and tighter, ripping the monster to shreds. With a final pull, the whip pulled back, tearing the construct to shreds. In its place, the red corrupt human soul floated gently to the ground. "Oh yeah. That's how it's done." Eddy boasted.

"I loosened him up for you…" Cutter said.

"But I still killed it." Wukong retorted.

The man's eye twitched. Then cackled, throwing his head back. "I went through a lot of trouble to get those two. I suppose the mistress will want to know about that." He giggle lightly, bending so far back that his head rested on the ground. "There was not two but three. Her research will benefit greatly. And then I-", he straightened up. "shall reign as the new God-King!" and he stuffed the blue balls in his mouth and bounded off.

"Hey we ain't done with you yet!" Eddy yelled, ready to jump after him. He then realized that Wukong wasn't at his wrist anymore, but was back in human form holding a kishin egg. "Ah he's too far gone now, plus he's hopped up on all those human souls, he'll be miles away. 'Sides I'm hungry." He stuffed the soul in and chewed it. Eddy gagged. "Do those taste good or something?"

"No." Cutter replied, eating her own kishin egg.

"I just like the texture against my tongue. Like a giant gummi ball that won't ever melt." Wukong smiled, still chewing for a few more seconds before swallowing.

"Fellows, aren't we forgetting something?" Edd said, pointing to the cul-de-sac kids still hanging from the rocks, one of which Ed was perched on the top staring at the moon. "His gums are bleeding again." He stated matter of factly. "I really think he needs a dentist guys."

……

Kevin held true to his original promise. He gave the Eds a send off to remember. Not exactly the way he was originally intending but after the incident the night before, it was the least he could do. The Eds were the heroes of the day, and were treated like so, the weapon partners regarded as something of awe. During that time Kevin went up to Cutter and apologized for the way he had tried to hit on her. Cutter accepted it in her own way: by giving him a wedgie.

The party Kevin threw ended too quickly and the Eds were expected to return to Death City by the end of the day. Even then the kids were still there to give them a warm send-off. The Kankers each said goodbye to their respective 'boyfriends' with a tearful embrace that the Eds desperately tried to repulse. Rolf gave the Eds a farewll-to-thee-good-luck-and-may-your-goat-cheese-never-grow-moldy song, which he kep thankfully short.

Ed waved back an boarded, along with Edd, and Cutter. Eddy stayed for a moment and eyed Kevin. The two glared at each other for a minute, and Wukong stood ready in case things got ugly. Eddy was the first to crack a smile and they started laughing, patting each other on the back. "You take care of yourself dork."

"Same to you jerk." Eddy replied, and boarded his fight. Wukong stayed for a moment and looked at the waving kids. "You know, all you need is a weapon, and you could join too now." He said, picking his teeth with a pinky. He let his last words set in to the kids as he boarded the flight. The kids were deep in thought as they watched the plane make for the runway. "A weapon eh?"

"How do we go and make that happen?"

"Meh, We'll find one."

……

Everything was tied up smoothly at home for the Eds. "Well Edd for once something turned out without us getting our butts kicked maybe your bad luck curse has been lifted."

"Yes, I agree tha-hey! I told you I have no bad-luck curse!"

"This is the captainn speaking, I regret to inform you that the lavatories are not working, and as an apology, complimentary drinks will be given throughout the flight."

Edd fell silent. "I spoke too soon." Eddy groaned.

"Friggin PATH-E-Tech." Cutter muttered.


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue 3

"Geez, don't look like there's anything good here." Groaned Eddy. He and Ed were by the Shibusen Assignment boards, listing the various rumors of some monster, murderer, or anything that might be a kishin egg, all around the world. Students from Shibusen would take these assignments, investigate the rumors and quell it, usually ending in a weapon getting a kishin egg out of it. Eddy scanned the boards for something that was easy but something he could till boast about. Shibusen had plenty of new girls that looked real fine, and nothing appealed to them more, he thought, than an impressive track record.

"What about this one Eddy?" Ed asked, pointing to a slate near the bottom left. Eddy took a close look at it. SOME ONE IS STIRRING THE DEAD IN KIHEI, MAUI, AND FROM THEM IS STEALING SOULS FROM THE LIVING. PUT DOWN THE ZOMBIES AND THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR RAISING THEM.

Eddy thought about it. A zombie could not be bought back unless they had some life force energy, so someone must have fed it a soul. That much he did learn in class. Then there was some stuff about what kind of people do it, why they do it, how to tell if you have a split personality and your evil side is doing it, and stuff. But if that was true, not only would there be a hoard of kishin souls, which Wukong would already enjoy, but potentially a magic user, or something close that could raise them. Usually magic users that raised zombies were witches. So he could easily rake in a whole load of souls, and bag a witch soul in one go. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed and made a grab for it. Just as he did, two other hands grabbed it at the same time. One belonged to a boy in a black sleeveless shirt, and had what looked like a star tattoo on his right shoulder. His hair a teal blue, and spiked even more than Eddy's. On Eddy's other side, the hand belonged to a boy that was also around Eddy's age, wearing a yellow and black sports jacket, red jeans, and a white headband surrounding his white hair. The headband held two pins, one that was a simple blue with SOUL written in bold black ink, and the other was a mouth with the letters E,A, and T around it. What Eddy noticed almost immediately was that his eyes were red and his teeth were all sharpened like that of a shark. At first none said anything. Then.

Whaddya think you're doing?! This one's mine!" Eddy yelled.

"Yours?" the blue one scoffed. "You mean ours! Soul and I are doing this one!"

"Yeah bull! I saw it first, that's why your hand's beneath mine so climb off!"

"But I'm grabbing it!" yelled the white haired one. "That means it's mine and Black Star's"

"You tell him Soul!" yelled blue hair, whose name was apparently Black Star.

"Oh, gangin up on me eh? Well whoever gets it to the registrar gets it first so…ED!" Eddy yelled and threw the plate into the air, Which Ed caught on his tongue and rolled it into his mouth, and ran off. "Ed you idiot, the registrar's the other way!"

"Get back here!" yelled white hair, real name Soul.

"That's our job!"

"The heck it is!" and Eddy climbed on the returning Ed. "Gotta catch us first. HIGH HO SILVER! AWAY!" he yelled, and spurred Ed, like a horse, who like a horse, galloped of, bashing students out of the way, Black Star and Soul hot on their tail.

……

"I leave those alone two for just a minute." Edd sighed.

"I know what you mean," a blonde girl with pigtails beside him sighed. "Soul just can't seem to let go of any challenge."

"And Black Star hates it when he thinks someone is trying to be better than him," said a slightly older girl next to the blonde one.

Edd turned. "You know those two?"

The blonde one nodded. "I'm Maka Albarn, meister to Soul Eater. The white haired one currently clamping on to your pig friend's leg."

"And I'm Tsubaki," the black haired girl said. "Uh, the one that is biting your other friend is my weapon meister."

Edd stared at them, then at the two boys. "You mean those two aren't meister and partner?"

Maka's eyes narrowed and gave a shudder. "Heaven forbid that. Those two idiots on the same wavelength?"

Tsubaki giggled. "Thankfully that isn't true."

"I see. Well I'm Eddward, Edd for short. The tall one is Ed, and the short one is Eddy."

"I heard that!" called Eddy, who was still clinging to Ed while slapping a rabid looking Black Star.

"Doesn't that confusing having two Eds?"

"That's why we call him sock head." Cutter said, emerging behind Edd like a ninja. "And sock head, come here for a sec I need ya. Excuse us." And dragged Edd off.

"What can I say? A gentleman always listens to a lady." He said even as Cutter dragged him by his collar. Maka and Tsubaki blinked.

"We're getting some weird students here lately."

"Yes," Tsubaki agreed. "Come. Our friends should have worn themselves out by now."

……

Even Ed had his limits, and he met it at about the same time as everyone else. Black Star and Eddy were panting, leaning on each other's foreheads, and Soul Eater was wheezing for air, one hand keeping him steady, another weakly trying to pry Ed's mouth open.

"Not bad." Black Star managed to say.

"Yeah…coulda gone longer if you woulda stopped trying to eat me." Eddy replied, neither directly looking at each other.

"You really want this job?" Soul Eater asked, giving up on trying to open Ed's mouth. "Why?"

"Cause it's got epic story written all over it. If I can take down a hoard of zombies, I'd be feedin souls to my weapon and get myself a good rep here."

"Killing two birds with one stone eh?" Soul smiled.

"Well whaddya know, that's what we want it for," Black Star chuckled. "I'm in it to show that I am the best."

"And I want the souls." Soul said.

"Wanna do it together then?"

Eddy paused for a moment. "If there's a witch there, I better be able to kill it."

"Not if I do first." Black Star challenged getting to his feet.

"You're on." Eddy retorted, and the two grasped each others hands tightly, grinning wolfishly to each other.

"There you two are." Maka said coming up to the group that was already starting to recover.

"Maka. There's been a change of plans." Soul smiled. "These two are coming with us. They're-"

"Ed and Eddy, I know. Your friend told us who you two were." Tsubaki smiled.

Eddy grinned. "Yeah well…what're we waiting for? Let's make our job official. Cough it up Ed." Ed blinked.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"You didn't swallow it did you?"

"It tasted funny going down." He smiled.  
Soul Eater's, Black Star's, Tsubaki's and Maka's jaws dropped.

"Ed, sometimes if you weren't such a valuable friend to me, I would murder you in your sleep," Eddy smiled, gripping Ed's chin in one hand. "Open wide now!" he growled and shoved his other hand down Ed's throat, causing an even bigger shock to their new friends.

"You're killing him!" Soul shouted

"No I'm not I do this all the time." Eddy replied, fishing for the plate.

"All the time?!"

"Yeah well he does this a lot. There's still some stuff down there I haven't gotten out yet." He pulled out a watch from Ed's mouth. "I was wondering where that went," before shoving his hand back in."

"How can you treat your weapon like that?!" Maka exclaimed.

"Weapon, he ain't my weapon, he's just the muscle that makes my plans work. When he's not being too stupid that is," Eddy said calmly. "Ah there it is!" and he pulled the plate out.

"Would you like fries with that?" Ed asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Come on let's go." Eddy said, Ed following closely behind, leaving their stunned companions behind.

"He's not a weapon?" Soul gabbed.

"They do that all the time?" Maka grimaced.

"Whoa. Gross. But cool," Black star said. "With those two we oughta finish this job real quick!"

……

"What do you need exactly?" Edd asked utter as she finally bought him to a stop.

Cutter turned to face him alongside two other girls that both wore tight fitting red tank tops, white shorts, and cowboy hats. One looked like she didn't have a care in the world, and the other seemed to be gauging Edd of his worth. Cutter got beside them. "You're a neat freak right?"

"Uh…"Edd stammered.

"Well these girls here, Patty," she pointed to the one with short blonde hair and a vacant stare "and Liz Thompson, she pointed to the taller, more mature one with long brown hair "are having a bit of a problem with their meister," she pointed to the floor. On all fours was a boy about his age in a black suit that had white stripes that ran symmetrically by each other in various places. "See if you can't help him. Oh before I forget, his name's Death the Kid" Cutter said.

"Okay?"

Edd approached the boy, who as he got closer noticed he was sobbing. "I'm garbage just let me die." He sobbed.

Edd looked up. "What exactly happened?"

Liz looked down. "He's panicking that someone wrote on the restroom wall. The fact that someone wrote a name that had an odd number of letters totally destroyed the stall's symmetry. Or that's what he's saying. And he couldn't rub it off so now he' depressed. We tried helping the usual way but nothing seems to be doing it this time."

"Nothing at all." Patty sang happily behind Liz.

Edd nodded, still more confused than ever. What exactly was he supposed to do? He slowly patted the boy on the back. "Now Kid, I know how badly you must feel that you could not rectify the embellishment in the restroom stall, but odds are someone simply used a permanent ink pen. That is not something you can control. Maybe if you had the custodians paint it over…"

"The custodian will never listen to me, a filthy rat," Kid said with finality. "I can't even fix the symmetry in a stall. What good am I?" he cried. Patty giggled.

"Is he always this difficult?" Edd asked.

"I wish I could say no." Liz replied.

"Well how about I talk to him then? I can have it painted over and-"

"NO!" Kid yelled. "The paint would than have a patch that is one layer thicker than the rest of the wall!" he turned, his eyes, burning with rage. "It's disgusting! And look at you!" he pointed an accusing finger at Edd, who now got a good look at his front. He had yellow eyes, and despite his talk about symmetry, his was off as his hair had three white bars streak across his left side. Each middle finger had a skull ring, and a same matching skull brace was firmly around his neck.

"Me?" Edd turned for support from Cutter, but she had disappeared around the corner and was busy picking her nose.

"Your symmetry is totally off. Yes your red sweater, your blue jeans, your face is symmetrical to an eyelash but your hat!" he pointed at it.

"My hat?" Edd asked, Patty now laughing at their plight.

"Look how it droops to one side. No matter how you cut it, one side will always have more fabric than the other. It's hideous! Take it off!" he screamed, and as quick as lightning, he grabbed Edd's hat and yanked it off. Edd's hat fell out of Death the Kid's loose fingers. Patty stopped laughing and gave a squeak. Liz's jaw dropped. Edd snatched his hat up and shoved it back on his head. "Never touch my personal property again mister, I don't care how obsessive compulsive you are!" Cutter came back.

"I miss anything."

"His hat came off." Was all Liz said.

"Quiet."

"What?"

"His hat came off it was-"

"I said quiet!"

Death looked solemn as he bowed his head against the floor. "Please forgive me."

"Oh…shut up!" was all Edd could manage and stormed off.

"Looks like I missed a chance of a lifetime," Cutter said, before following Edd.

……

"Crisis in paradise! How perfect." Eddy grinned. He, Wukong, Ed, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star had all made it to Kihei, and though most of them wanted to enjoy their time out on a Hawaiian island, there was still work to do. Eddy had called the beaches and left before the others could protest. Now while Ed kept a sharp eye out for zombies, Eddy was busy getting as much sun as he could from the setting sun. He looked over to Wukong, who was still dressed in his normal clothes despite the sand and heat. When asked why, he replied. "I sweat so much, the clothes are fused to my skin now."

"So take em off."

"I would but it would feel like ripping off duct tape on my whole body now."

"Then get in the water to loosen-" Wukong was gone. "up?"

Wukong finally received an okay for a break, and not caring about getting his clothes wet was busy showing off his surfing skills, which was surprisingly good considering he did not have a board. Eddy chucked to himself. "Yep, don' get much better than this."

Ed was clinging to a palm tree gazing around, when his eyes spotted Maka running to them frantically. "Our friends need our aid!"

Eddy looked up and frantically made it look like he was busy. Maka ran up, no longer in her button up overcoat, now wearing a green T-shirt and white shorts. "Eddy we found-oh that is nasty!"

Eddy was wearing his leopard pattern tight pants. And nothing else. "What? I'm blending in."

Maka glared at him for a minute, but said nothing for a minute. "I sensed Kishin eggs, come on!"

"What about the others?"

"They're coming now!"

Just as she finished Soul came running up the same direction, wearing a white T-shirt with red border, with the words SOUL EATIN' emblazed on the front and green nylon pants with the bottom part zipped off. "Come on Eddy-oh that is nasty." He grimaced looking at Eddy.

"What?! Wukong finds nothing wrong with it."

"That's because I wasn't looking directly at it. That's the trick now." Wukong said as he got out of the ocean.

Soul nodded warily before taking off after Maka. Ed followed. Jus as Eddy finished putting his excess stuff away, Black Star and Tsubaki came running up. "Hey Eddy what are you still doin-oh that's nasty."

Tsubaki hadn't yet seen Eddy. "What's wrong Black St-oh that is nasty." Now she did.

"Oh come on!"

……

Cutter was sitting by Edd in their dorm. There was a long awkward silence before. "Hey Double D?"

"No one ever looks under my hat."

"But-"

"No one."

……

The loads of zombies turned out only to be a handful. The locals see one, and they think there's a hundred more. Instead there was barely ten, patrolling the opening to a wide cavern by the base of a cliff. Maka found them by mistake, as she was desperately trying to get the image of Eddy's leopard tights out of her mind. She froze near the entrance, luckily for her, it was behind a few rock formations so the zombies took no notice of her. Soul called for Maka. "Maka! Why'd you go running off like that?"

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Why?"

Maka pointed to the zombie sentries and Soul made an 'oh' with his mouth, but then frantically pointed at it as well. Maka turned to see Ed. How did he get there? "Undead minions of the Seventh Dimension Kingdom! I must touch you!" Unlike most popular zombies, these were fast, and reacted to Ed's presence in an instant, lashing out at him. Maka sighed. "There goes any chance o a plan." Soul formed into a scythe which Maka grabbed just as the pole hit the ground. "Let's go Soul."

"Yeah yeah," and Maka jumped into the fray.

Two were already down from just brute strength. Ed would throw himself into a punch that quite literally shattered bones. Maka could barely keep up. The zombies did not bother trying to bite them but instead, were going all out, swinging there limbs with their sharpened claws trying to rend Ed to pieces, who simply sidestepped them, returning with a punch or a kick that would obliterate them, reducing them to a red soul. In quick succession, the zombies were gone, floating souls marking where Maka or Ed destroyed them. "Well that was easy."

"There's still the matter with the one who raised them. Odds are he or she is in there." Maka pointed down the cavern hole.

"What about everyone else?" Soul asked as Ed began stuffing the souls into his pockets.

"No time," she replied and they ran deeper into the cavern. No sooner than they did, Eddy came up, followed by Black Star and Tsubaki, who were both desperately trying to not look at Eddy. Eddy knelt to the ground and picked up a small gray ball of fuzz. "Pocket lint. Ed's been stuffing stuff in his pockets here." Eddy eyed the cave. "And I bet that's where he went."

"Okay, we're right behind you." Black Star replied, making a glimpse at Eddy and recoiled again at the sight of the leopard panties.

"Let it go already!" Eddy groaned.

……

"You sure?" Cutter asked again.

"Yes." Edd grunted.

"Not even a peek?"

"No."

"For me?" she asked, adopting an innocent voice, getting real close to Edd

"That really doesn't fit you Cutter stop it." Edd grunted.

……

Maka stopped a little away from the figure. "You, cease raising the dead and come with me. Or else…" she swung her scythe around. "I'll harvest your soul."

"Meow! That's right!" Ed continued, having nothing else to add. Maka looked at him dumbly before returning her gaze to the figure. It got up and came closer to the beams of light coming from the cracks in the ceiling.

It was a man with mussed black hair that almost fell to his waist, with pale skin that matched the color of his grey pants, and he wore nothing on his feet, except for a layer of broken glass. He saw Ed and giggled. "So you have followed me here have you? Am I that attractive?" he pulled a blue soul out of his pocket and scarfed it down as he spoke.

Maka recoiled in disgust. "That's a human soul you monster!"

"No I am not a monster. I am"-

"The God King, you told me already." Ed interrupted waving his hand in the air dismissively.

"Oh you remember?" he smiled. "That makes things much easier," and he jumped at them.

Before he was more human, and a lot slower, but days of eating human souls had upped his abilities so to speak. He made a back hand for Ed, who matched it with his punch. They collided with each other, and the force blew Ed back. Maka seized he distraction, and swung Soul around, and the man simply grabbed the pole, swung over it, and delivered a kick into Maka's side. Before she even hit the ground, the man was after her again. "Left right up down side to side, it don't matter where you go." He slammed his foot into the ground where Maka was a second ago. "I am the one who will destroy all, I am the one who will rule none!"

"Shut up!" Ed yelled and head butted him in the side. The man wasn't expecting it and he went bouncing back, slamming headfirst into a stalagmite. Getting up, he twirled to face Ed. "You are becoming an annoyance. I hate those! In my kingdom, there will be n annoyances! So stop being annoying!" he yelled, throwing his arms in front lazily. Again, Ed would have normally blocked it, but the force from all the consumed souls gave it a whole lot of 'oomph'. Ed was reeling in the air, and the man swung his fist like a hammer, connecting with Ed's stomach, and sent him flying back. Ed has a lot of endurance by the way. When he hit the wall, the force that hit his stomach would have knocked the breath, and consciousness out of most. But he belched and jumped right back into the fray. The man dodged Maka's attacks, and blocked Ed's with surprising ease, though he wasn't having things all his way. He bled now from dozens of cuts that weren't on his feet, and dark bruises were appearing all over his body. However, he still held the advantage, and with a final attack, sent both of them rolling back. "Too tough." Maka moaned.

"Ed's body hurt."

The man shook his head clear and smiled. Just as the sharp end of a chain whip sliced through his left side, drawing blood and a lot of greasy hair with it. The man took a step back. Eddy jumped out into the light. Alongside Black Star. "Playtime's over," Eddy grinned.

"How long were you saving that one?" Wukong asked.

"A while."

The man looked at Eddy and grinned. "The whole family is returning. Where's the meek looking o-oh THAT is nasty." He pointed to Eddy's leopard spandex.

"Will you all shut up about that!"

"Well you have to admit, that is real nasty." Back Star said.

"It isn't! They're cool!"

"And how would you think that?" Tsubaki asked.

"They were my brother's!"

"And anything your brother has is cool?"

"Yes!"

"Well maybe he gave them to you cause he knew how nasty they looked." Maka groaned.

"THEY AREN'T NASTY!"

The man watched them all bicker for a second then yawned in boredom, then climbed up the cave wall and crawled out one of the holes in the ceiling. When the kids finally stopped arguing, he was long gone.

……

"You sure?" Cutter asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes." Edd grunted.

……

"Well that sucked." Eddy muttered. "I'm coming back with nothing."

They were at a café close to the airport, and, were going over the results of the assignment. It could have been better, but it wasn't all bad. Ed got himself five souls, now if he had a weapon that would have been a good thing. Since he didn't he'd have to give them to Shinigami, the reason being, it didn't feel right to leave them in his dresser. Maka got five as well, bringing her count to exactly ninety nine. This really left Eddy glum, as even though Wukong had gathered many souls already, only one of them was because of him.

Black Star scoffed. "I don't care, this assignment was below me. Sides I got another one after this going after some guy called Al Copone or something."

"You sounded real enthusiastic about it when we took it." Eddy said.

"That was to make you feel better. After all I am," he stood on his chair, folding his arms. "BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!"

Eddy looked at him for a minute. Then turned to Soul. "Is he always like this?"

"All the time."

Maka laughed and sipped her tea alongside Tsubaki. "Well looks like they made another friend.

"Yes." Tsubaki agreed.

Wukong said nothing. Like Ed, he was too busy stuffing food in his mouth to notice or care what was happening around him.

……

"Cutter let go of my hat this instant!" Edd yelled, struggling to keep the hat on his head.

"You piqued my curiosity. I HAVE TO SEE!" she pulled harder.

"NO!" Edd shouted back.

"I'll only look for a minute! Stop being such a baby!" she was standing on the couch now and pulling with all her might.

The hat finally came off, but in the inertia, she fell over the side of the couch, along with Edd who landed directly on top of her. She was still disoriented, and her vision swam. Edd took that opportunity to grab her wrist and wrench the hat free and slammed it onto his head. "This is my hat, and you had better not take it off ever again!" he yelled, getting into Cutter's face. Fate loves to play pranks, and it chose that moment for Edd's landlady to come by. "Mr. Eddward, I heard a lot of noise. Are you alright up he-" she saw Edd between Cutter's legs, grabbing her wrist and was only and inch from her face. "I see, carry on," the landlady said hastily and closed the door.

Cutter grinned at Edd. "I didn't know you were this into me."

"I'm not!" he yelled, his face scarlet.

"I know. Just kiddin ya sock head." She smiled and pushed Edd off. She got up and made for the bathroom. "But one of these days when your guards down, I'm gonna see what's under that hat." And closed the door.

Edd sat on the floor, still blushing slightly, and fidgeting his fingers.


	4. Supplementary Lessons

**Basically I'm going to do this episode by episode. However, if the episode is meant to focus on a specific character and there is no way I can fit the Eds in, I will let it go on a tangent as to what the Eds are doing at that time. This means these chapters going to be long as I try to ingrain the Eds as much as possible without shifting attention away from the actual plot. . At least that means you'll have a lot to go through before I finish my next one. **

1 Supplementary lessons

Class started the same way it had for the last week in the Classroom Crescent Moon. Eddy was asleep at his desk, Wukong was playing his BS, and Ed had just turned what was meant to be his notes into what he called a 'paper rock'. Edd was reading ahead, and Cutter looked like she was, though in reality, she just put one of her comics inside the textbook.

"Hey Maka." Soul Eater whispered to Maka.

"Shush…I'm trying to read ahead for class."

"What's with the cold shoulder, are you still upset over what happened this morning?"

"What happened this morning?" Eddy asked waking up. Gossip always did that for him.

"Nothing," Maka said flatly not even looking up from her book.

"That cat-witch Blair snuck into my room, and Maka thinks I was trying to cop a feel off of her," Soul grunted. "She still won't believe me friggin bookworm."

Maka closed her book. "Maka," she started. The brought the book's spine slamming down on Soul's Head "CHOP!"

Eddy looked at Soul's prone form. "This Blair…she hot?"

"Don't be getting no ideas now." Wukong said, not even looking up from his game.

"What ideas? It's just an innocent question."

"You never have innocent questions."

Maka returned to her book. "What was it you wanted to ask me Soul?"

Soul remained spread over the desktop, a dent in his hair where Maka hit. "Just the rumors flying about. That the teacher, Sid, the dead one?"

"You mean how he was rumored to have that statue of that-thing stuck in his forehead?" Eddy asked.

"That's the one Eddy," Soul looked up. "It was the Goddess of Freedom."

"Oh. The Goddess in the Middle of the Forehead Incident."

"Stupid name for an incident now. Should have been more vague and not start a panic like it did," muttered Wukong.

"What about that rumor?" Maka asked.

"Did you know that lately Shibusen students have been attacked by some weird guy? I heard the guy in the next classroom got the snot beat outta him." Soul explained.

"And all the victims and witnesses described the same thing," Eddy continued.

Maka, now interested, turned to Soul. He jumped right into her face, baring his shark-like teeth. "He was a zombie with a hole in the middle of his forehead!"

Maka screamed, but it was cut short when Cutter, one row above them cuffed both Soul and Maka over the head. "Keep it down. You ruin my concentration."

"So you're saying that the one behind all the attacks is Sid's zombie?" Edd asked, now interested in the conversation as well.

"Doubt it. Probably some made up story." Cutter sniffed.

"So why are we in class if he's dead again?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy! Show some more respect for the dead! Besides, were getting a substitute every day until Shibusen finds one for a permanent position."

Just as he spoke, the door creaked open and in jumped a man with red hair. He wore a black business suit, and his tie was in the shape of a cross. "Class quiet down! It's time to start."

"Class was kinda quiet to start with…"

He walked to the teacher's desk, slouched like he didn't care much for what was happening. "I won't bother with attendance cause it's a hassle," he set the clipboard down. "The bell doesn't decide when class ends," he pointed a thumb to himself. "I do!"

The class was silent with awe, except from a few. Eddy looked at him like he had a screw loose. "What a mental…"

"Must be having a mid-life crisis," whispered Wukong.

Edd saw that the man was paying particular attention to Maka, who unlike others in the class was totally unimpressed.

"I..."Soul started. "I think your father is looking at us funny."

"Just your imagination." Maka said with visible effort.

"Oh, so that's the relation." Edd said aloud. "I don't see the resemblance."

"They both act on impulse, they're both impatient like crazy, and they both need to show off." Soul said back, causing Maka to 'accidentally' plant her foot right on top of Soul's.

Soul fought back tears and got up. "Oi Death Scythe, you gonna be our teacher?"

"Please say no. I can't deal with that cheesy attitude for a whole year," Eddy grunted.

"Nah, I'm just a substitute." Eddy breathed a sigh of relief. "And it's Mr. Death Scythe." It looked like a vein was appearing on his forehead. "Add Mr. you dumbass!"

Eddy looked at him in confusion. "Wait so if he's a weapon, and your dad, then…your mom is…how is that even possible? Eddy exclaimed, his brain wracking with how a weapon could do that with a human.

"When we're human, we're a human all the way." Wukong said, still paying his game, but hiding it under a book to make it look like he was waiting for class to begin.

Then Mr. Death Scythe's attitude completely changed to something more cheerful. "Well then now for attendance."

"I thought you weren't going to do attendance." Ed said, adding more paper to his 'rock'. Which was now the size of a boulder.

"No, just for the girls." He said slyly.

"Ew…"Cutter sneered.

"Dammit, cut it out you pervert!" Soul yelled.

"He's to loud." Mr. Death Scythe said. Licking his pen, he started looking down the clipboard.

"Hey, hey! You better not be marking me down!" Soul Eater shouted.

If he did, Mr. Death Scythe made no sign; he simply turned his back to the class. "Oh yeah, Soul, Maka," they looked up. "Ed, Eddward, and Eddy," the Eds turned their attention to them, even Ed, who looked up over the gargantuan ball of paper he made. "Cutter, and Wukong. Shinigami wants to see you."

"Trouble already?" Eddy asked. "Man how'd he catch me replace the faculty tea leaves with those shredded jalapenos?"

Edd blanched. "T-t-trouble?! But I haven't done anything. My record will be ruined within the beginning of the first semester?! I'll be labeled as a bad student!" he panicked, till Cutter slapped his face. "Thank you."

"No prob, can I see what's under your hat now?"

"No."

"Just go." The substitute said, and pointed to the door.

"Okey dokey!" Ed saluted, accidentally pushing his massive paper boulder. It rolled down, and landed squarely on the teacher. "Watch out below!"

"Get out of here!" he yelled from underneath the ball, and over the uproarious laughter.

……

Shinigami's office was quite large. Great red wooden archways at every step, which looked like guillotines, made Edd blanch again. The office, including the archway seemed to be one endless room despite the windows marking the ends, with just the staircase leading to what looked like a stone island in the middle. The clouds in the wallpaper moved.

"Wonder what he wants." Maka pondered

"We're in trouble duh." Eddy said.

'Then why bring Maka and Soul, and Edd for that matter?" Maka replied.

"Just guessin, can't think of any other reason I've ever been called into the principal's office.

Just above them on one of the archways, a boy with teal blue hair stood poised to strike. Holding his twin sickles in each hand, he stood perfectly still. "Show their backs to me? Tsubaki."

"Ok"

He assumed a pose like a flying eagle. "Assassin's Law #1: Conceal yourself, quiet your breath and seek a path to your target!"

"And your doing none of that Black Star." Eddy said, rubbing his ears. "Maybe you're supposed to whisper that part. Not scream it at the top of your lungs."

Black Star stumbled on himself. The sickle reformed into Tsubaki. She sighed. "Oh dear, looks like they caught us way too easily."

"Well my splendor put me at a disadvantage, and my magnificent voice carries far, there' no way anyone could be stealthy in this room!" he explained.

"Hi." Ed said happily, tapping Black Star on the shoulder. Black Star screamed and fell over, landing on the floor about eight feet down.

"How'd Ed get up there so quickly and quietly?" Maka gasped.

"It's one of life's mysteries." Eddy shrugged. "Come on, Black Star you comin'?"  
"How'd you know I was coming to see Mr. Shinigami?"

"Why else would you be here?" he sighed. Tsubaki grinned bashfully. "He does have a point…"

They arrived to the stone 'island' where there was a tall mirror. Maka stepped up. "I'll call him."

She approached the mirror, breathed on it, and started writing. "42-42-564." She sang.

As soon as she finished, the mirror began to shimmer, and in a blast of light, Shinigami, with his silly looking skull, appeared in the mirror.

"Hi! Hello! What's up?! Thank you for coming" Shinigami chanted happily from the mirror, his voice just as ridiculous as when they first heard him.

"Hello ghost man!" Ed returned in a equally silly tone.

"That's Shinigami, but close enough!"

"Scythe Technician Maka here."

"Demon Blade Technician Black Star."

"Partner Tsubaki"

"Chain Whip Technician Eddy."

"His partner now. Wukong."

"Sniper Technician Edd."

"Sniper weapon Cutter reportin'.

"And I'm Ed!"

"Well," Soul said, skipping formalities. "What did you call us for?"

"Right I want you all to take something." Shinigami sang.

"Take what?" everyone said at once.

Shinigami bounced a bit in his mirror. Then leaned in, holding a hand to his skull mask, which took on a blush for some reason. "Supplementary lessons." He said in a fake quiet voice.

"What!? You mean lessons that only stupid people take?" Maka exclaimed.

"Hello!" Ed took that as someone calling him.

"Oh no, I got enough school without this." Eddy said, crossing his arms. Soul scrunched his face in disgust.

"Hell no! I'm gonna be the strongest Death Scythe! I don't do that kinda thing."

"Stupid…people?" Edd repeated, the words boring into his skull. "I'm stupid?"

Shinigami jumped back. "What is your goal as technicians and weapons?"

Edd, eager to prove he wasn't and idiot raised his hand. "To collect ninety nine souls of human Kishins and one witch soul and feed them to our weapon, thus turning them into a Death Scythe."

"Correct!" Shinigami sang. Edd smiled, thinking he got himself out of the extra lessons. "But so far the amount of souls you have collected have been," Shinigami held up his hands. "0" and formed circles with his thumb and index finger.

Eddy gaped. "What about us?!"

"You only have one, and that isn't nearly enough compared to everyone else."

The room fell dead silent as everyone gaped in shock. Except for Black Star who was cackling away, then Ed, not sure what was so funny started laughing too. That earned them both a "Direct Noggin Shinigami Chop" from Shinigami, who solidified his hand out of the mirror, and chopped them both. "This isn't a time for laughing it off." He said in his still silly voice.

"But Ed can't help it! He doesn't have a weapon." Edd stammered.

"Yes but he's…well…"

"Real stupid we know." Black Star said.

"I was going to say impaired." Shinigami said. "Besides, the more times he eaves Shibusen with someone, the better the chance he'll find a weapon."

"Anyway, the syllabus for these supplementary lessons is…have you heard the rumors already?"  
"About those jalapenos in the faculty tea stores.

"I thought they tasted spicy that day." Shinigami said to himself. "But no, the one with Mr. Sid, the teacher that until recently has been teaching your class."

"So he is a zombie?" Eddy asked.

"Told you." Soul Eater said, his head still dropped in shock.

"Yes," Maka replied, her face also written with dumbfounded shock. "But he was a pretty good teacher."

"He WAS," Shinigami continued. "But after he died, he was freed from the fear of death, and he wants to spread that to all the student at Shibusen. The attacks were because they got in the way of his presentations."

"So we go find him, put him back in his grave and make sure he stays there right?" Eddy asked, recovering first, years of bad grades tempering him.

"Yes. And to find out who raised him in the first place. Otherwise, if you screw up here, you're all expelled." It took a while for them all to be able to move from that. Except for Ed, who said, "Okey dokey!"

……

"Expulsion? My perfect record? I can't let that happen. It would break Mother's heart. And Father will disown me!" Edd screamed, sitting on a tombstone. They had been waiting in Hook Cemetery, Sid's resting place or three hours and nothing. Then sun was shining its last rays as the group was either searching for Sid or wallowing in self pity.

"Hey! Come out here you zombie bastard!" Soul shouted.

"Get your butt out here so I can kick it back in the ground!" Eddy agreed.

Black Star and Tsubaki where staring at Sid's gravestone. "Was this such a good spot? He's already up and about now," Black Star said insightfully.

Ed was swinging along the hooks attached to the trees, the hooks that gave the cemetery its name. "Fear me! I am king of the jungle! Ribbit ribbit!"

"Like I'd let myself be dropped out by a walking corpse! Get out here!" yelled Eddy.

"I never even listened to you lessons anyway!" Soul cackled.

Wukong eyed him, then leaned over to Black Star, " It think Soul' snapped."

"So has your partner it seems."

Just under a tree Ed swung by, Maka was clinging to the tree's base. "I always thought I was a great Technician like mother…to think that I'd drop out. And she slowly slid to the ground in soft sobs. Edd was faring no better. "And then what'll my family say! My parents will never be able to show their faces again!"

Cutter just stared at Edd. Then a smile crept on her face. She slowly reached up for Edd's hat, but then Edd's hands slapped down on his head. "Not even if I was blacklisted from every University in the world, would I let my guard down!"

Cutter snapped her fingers and went back to looking for Sid.

Black Star suddenly had an idea. He grabbed the fuming Eddy and Soul. "Hey, why don't we go and piss on Sid's grave?"

"I'm up for it! Anything to get back at him for this!" Eddy said.

"Yeah, and let's crap on it too while we're at it!" Soul agreed, still fuming.

As if not allowing such desecration to happen, a hand popped out of the ground, and grabbed Maka's ankle. "Maka!" Soul yelled.

Sid suddenly jumped out of the ground, still holding Maka upside down. "Aren't you afraid?" he asked, holding a long pair of scissors. "Aren't you?"

A shot, Edd had Cutter in his hands already, and fired off a shot. It went wide, and only grazed the scissors Sid held. To reduce his chances of getting hit, Sid jumped away, letting go of Maka to gain more speed. Soul formed into his Scythe and landed in front of Maka.

"That's Mr. Sid?" Maka grunted.

"Looks like it."

Zombie Sid turned. "Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Eds, Wukong," he wrenched his tombstone out of the ground. "Cutter." "Good morning. Good Afternoon. Good Evening."

He started swinging his tombstone. "Been a while yes?"

Black Star stiffened. "Tsubaki."

"Right." And she formed into Black Star's Sickles.

"That's our cue big guy." Eddy called. And Wukong reformed as a whip in his hands. Eddy began to spin the end.

Ed still swung from the hooks, oblivious as ever.

……

"It's already started. Too bad, they we're putting on a funny show." Shinigami noted in a funny voice. In his office, he watched the Sid and the students circle him from his mirror. Behind him sat his son, Death the Kid, with his weapons standing by his sides.

……

"Why Sid? Why attack all those students?"

"Kill Kon Kan Kon." Sid chimed like a school bell. "I can do so many things I couldn't do alive. It's great. And I want everyone else to feel that experience. Class has begun," he finished cryptically.

"Great. I'll show you something you haven't seen in a while." Black Star grinned.

"Bring it on," challenged Cutter, her reflection glaring at him.

"You know, once you're a zombie, the pressure of death disappears." Sid grunted, hefting the tombstone under his arm. "There's no more fear of dying."

"Wrong," Maka said quietly. "You aren't Sid, he would never have said that."

Sid leapt at her. "Learn it when you die!" he yelled, and swung his massive tombstone at her. It was barely caught by Black Star's sickles.

"You're my target small fry. No need to thank me in the lesson of pain I'm about to dish out."

Sid switched his footing and twisted around. Black Star came flying at him, and connected with Sid's swinging gravestone. He quickly recovered and landed next to Maka.

"Give up. No matter how many One Stars come after me, I'll always win."

Soul growled.

Maka gripped him harder. "Careful, there's some truth to that. He was a Three Star in life, in a completely different league than us."

"Hey Sid." Eddy called from a tree behind Sid. He swung down to deliver a kick, which Sid blocked with his gravestone. "Why don't you use a real weapon, or we'll just break your grave and then what?"

"It's my grave, I'll do what I want with it," he retorted. "Now, second period has begun."

"Kill Kon Kan Kon. By the end of this period you'll all die."

"Already I'm getting sick of that!" Eddy yelled as he swung around the tree for another go.

Sid blocked it again effortlessly. "What's wrong with all of you? Your soul wavelengths aren't connected."

"Why give advice to the enemy that's gonna eat your soul?!" Black Star yelled, swooping down on Sid.

"I was always a hot-blooded tutor!" he yelled back passionately. Black Star tried to block Sid's swing, but the force just dent him shooting into the air. Sid followed. "I told you, this period, you die!"

"**Living End!**" and he smacked Black Star earthward with his weapon. Black Star plummeted like a meteor, his landing causing a small crater. Sid followed up with a slam. And a pink explosion in the shape of a cross filled the night sky.

"Sucker punch!" Eddy yelled. "Try that again. Sid was already on him.

"**Living End!**" and Eddy met a similar fate.

As the dust started o fall to the ground, Edd found his hand shaking on the trigger. "I thought Sid was a Dagger Technician."

"He was," Maka said. "But he's a Three Star Technician. It looks like he's adept at fighting with any weapon, even a tombstone."

Sid set his stone down by his feet. "Kill Kon Kan Kon" Sid chanted like a bell. "Class has ended, time for you to die," his face, struck with rigor mortis, somehow managed to twist itself into a grin. "How about it? Aren't you afraid of dying? As a zombie, you'll be free of that fear."

"Again with the zombie lecture." Soul sighed annoyed.

"That hurt," Eddy grunted as he emerged from his crater.

"Ugh my head," Black Star groaned. "Your preaching sucks," he got up, blood flowing from a head wound. "How dare you upstage me. This is my stage!" he threw his sickles, and Sid, dodged them, but diverted his attention away from Black Star for a second, which was enough for Black Star to deliver a kick right into Sid's stomach. Sid coughed up a small bit of blood, but recovered quickly.

……

"Mmm. Attacking the Solar Plexus, the weak point in the center of the body. As expected from out Assassin arts user Black Star," Shinigami stated proudly.

……

"Shuriken mode Tsubaki!" Black Star called. And his sickles changed into a giant five pointed star, which he hurled. "Like I'll let you get away!" he shouted at an airborne Sid.

"Like I'd run!" he retorted, landing on the ninja star and used it as a platform for another jump.

"Don't even try!" Eddy called out, and hurled his whip. Sid twisted around, and the whip lost its inertia, and fell earthward.

"**Living End!**" and he brought the tombstone crashing onto Maka's head. He smiled, but it quickly turned to shock when there was no Maka there. She just barely dodged it, her head resting right next to the tombstone. _In such a short space?_ He thought.

"Fear is what allows people to become strong." Maka stated. She swung her legs around, and thy connected with Sid's head.

……

"They're learning now." Shinigami said quietly to himself, which was quite hard as there was no tone of seriousness in it.

……

Maka got into battle stance while Sid was recovering. "Maka." She turned.

"Match our wavelength," Soul said. "Let's do it."

"But we failed the last time."

"It ain't that hard. We got it down," Eddy said. "So you should to."  
Maka smiled at Eddy. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Soul, let's do it."

She swung Soul around, "**Soul Resonance!**" and the Scythe began to glow in a blue light.

The blade seemed to lengthen, and grow out. The glowing enhanced it even further. In an instant, their souls became one, and as one they shouted.

"The traditional Scythe user Soul resonance skill:" and the glow consumed the entire blade, making it grow even larger than Maka. Sid gasped in surprise.

"**Witch Hunting!**" and she swung Soul about. At least halfway before tripping, throwing off the whole resonance. The blast that was meant to go towards Sid, rebounded and went flying at Black Star and Edd, who screamed as they tried to jump out of the way. Needless to say, even though uncontrolled, it was still powerful as it bore a gash that tore through even the graveyard fence.

……

"Oh dear." Shinigami sighed. "She was so close too."

……

"Are you trying to kill us or something?!" Edd yelled, getting up from behind a tombstone.

"Yeah, watch where you point that thing!" Black Star yelled at her.

Maka was furious, and she gripped Soul's weapon form as if it would strange him. "This is your fault! Focus is more properly!"  
"You're the one that tripped! Just go off and die if you can't do it!" he retorted.

"Die?! No, YOU go and die meanie!"

All the while Sid gaped at them. "Such power."

Maka stopped and lunged for Sid, who simply buried himself again.

"Well great, now what?!"

"He's concealing himself…" Black Star said. "Tsubaki,. Let's go a step ahead of him." And his sickle unraveled, it's chain moving on Tsubaki's will, as Black Star chanted quietly.

"You're not stealing my stage you rotten zombie. I'm the only assassin here." And with a final word, the chains positioned themselves all over the field, surrounding everyone. "Trap Star." Black Star said finally.

Black Star went into another trance.

"He's getting serious now." Edd said.

"Yeah, what's he doing?"

"Sensing Sid's soul." Maka said with finality.

"I can hear his wavelength." Black Star whispered. "There!" and he looked. He was outside Black Star's trap, and heading straight or Ed, the only one not in the circle, still swinging from the hooks. "Ed you idiot! Get over here!" he shouted angrily, his trap failed because of him.

"Welcome to my world." Sighed Eddy.

Sid exploded out of the ground and grabbed for Ed. "Die!" he yelled.

Ed smiled "No thanks," and using all the inertia he built from his swinging, and unknowingly putting his wavelength into his attack, he swung his feet right into Sid's face. The force of the impact was so great, that Sid was sent into the ground, sending up several tombstones that were in his trajectory. Sid got up groggily, only to meet Ed as he let go of the hooks, and swung his fist like a hammer. There was no precision to it, just flailing his hand, but it was still fierce. "No one can out match the Jungle King in his own kingdom!" and the swing met Sid's side. "No one!" and Sid went flying again. This time he flew right into Black Star's chains.

Black Star grinned. "Thanks Ed. I got it from here." And the chains worked immediately, wrapping around everything in the impact area. Unfortunately Maka, Soul, and Eddy were in there as well, and wound up being chained next to Sid.

"Hey, you idiot! Let me go! I'm right by his armpit, and it stinks worse than Rolf's Nana!"

"Ah it's your fault for getting caught in the first place." Black Star laughed.

Maka fumed as she tried to reach Black Star and kill him.

Ed sat in the ground smiling. "A victory for the Jungle King!" he pronounced proudly. "I shall celebrate with a feast. Fetch me my gravy!"

……

"Oooh. I think it's time for a break." Shinigami said, and turned away from his mirror.

"So now all that's left is the one who turned Sid into a zombie." Death the Kid said

Shinigami turned. "Why yes."

"So who is it father?" Liz stood to attention, interested as to who it was as well, but Patty was still giggling at Ed's antics. "I like him. He's funny," she laughed.

"Nyoh ho ho." Shinigami said involuntarily.

"He's not just some ordinary guy is he?" Kid pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Right now my weapon, Death Scythe. You know who trained him?"

"Maka's mother." Kid responded.

"Actually that was his second partner." Shinigami sang

"So the mastermind was Death Scythe's first? Who is he?"

"Yes. The mastermind's name is as you know it, Doctor Frankenstein. As well as being Death Scythe's partner, he was the strongest technician ever to graduate Shibusen." He finished with a lingering note.

……

Somewhere around the outskirts of Death City, a building of blocky design, covered with stitches stood bathed by the giggling moon's light.

Within it , the floors were painted with arrows that went whichever way, an at the heart of it, sat a man in a white, stitched lab coat, and a giant screw jutting out of his white hair. He sat a desk as he typed into a computer. He sighed. "My head just won't clear." He sat back and puffed on a cigarette. He bought a hand up an began to twist the screw on his head, waiting for a resounding click, but it never came. He pushed away with grey stitched shoes, which were blocky like that of the Frankenstein Monster in all those old movies. "I give up."

He reclined even further into his chair, the wheels carrying him a little further than he wanted. His glasses hung crooked on his nose. "I feel sluggish."

……

Just outside, everyone stood, Sid in tow, still bound by chains. "I wonder why I never saw this place before," Wukong remarked, scratching his head. "I done been here enough times now."

"And so have I," Ed said.

"No you haven't." Edd patted Ed on the back.

"No I haven't," Ed smiled.

"He's here." Maka said, glaring at the double door'd entrance.


	5. Stein the Strongest Technician

2 Stein: The Strongest Technician

"Well then," stated Eddy. "What're we waitin for?" and he took a step towards the house.

He stopped abruptly when the doors swung open. There was the slight sound of a rolling chair, and everyone tensed.

"This is the one that raised Sid?" Edd asked. "Something so powerful as to raise the dead?"

"That's what the textbooks say."

"So what can we do against someone like him if we only managed to capture Sid there by a fluke?" he motioned to Sid, who was still tied and sat cross-legged on the ground.

No one answered. The rolling grew louder until a rolling chair came into view out of the darkness, rushing towards the door at a ludicrous speed. It caught on the doorway, and it tumbled down, its passenger with it. He yelped as he stumbled over, not even making an effort to recover. His head hit the ground with a thump.

"That's Stein?" Eddy asked.

Stein got up and swept the dust off his rear, before resetting his chair.

"Damn, something felt wrong," he sat on his chair and began to turn the screw in his head till it gave a loud click. "Okay, hang on, lemme go back and try again," and he dragged his chair back in.

"Oi," Soul stammered. "Ain't someone gonna stop him?"  
"I still don't know what he's like I wanna see," Maka replied.

The rolling noise started up again. Again Stein appeared at the doorway, rolling on his chair. Again it caught on the doorway. Again he fell to the ground.

Silence.

"Again. That's Stein?" Eddy asked.

"He's not as 'foreboding' as I pictured him." Edd said weakly.

"This guy's a nut." Soul and Back Star said simultaneously.

Stein didn't even bother getting up from his prone position on the floor. "So what can I do for you?"

"You are Stein?" Eddy asked again in the same incredulous tone.

Maka got over her initial surprise. "Was it you who attacked Sid?"

Stein got up and sat on hi chair, his chin resting on the backrest. "Is that what this is about? You're Shibusen students right?"

"Yeah, so why attack us? Do you hold a grudge or something?"

Stein didn't even move, staring at them through half drooped eyes. "Not really. For me there's only research and observation. That's all there is for me. Everything is research material in this world, I included," He said in a low voice.

Maka fidgeted. She leaned over and whispered. "Soul you feel weird?"

Eddy butted in. "You mean like how it feels like he's undressing me with his eyes? Yes."

"I feel so violated." Moaned Edd, covering his groin with his hands.

"I feel pretty." Ed said happily.

Stein chuckled. "The soul wavelength between you clowns is so different," he looked at the Eds. "But they all are in perfect harmony with each other, and the same is for you weapons," he smiled. "I have a wonderful experiment in mind when I have the time to test you."

He turned to Maka. "The souls between the two of you are very much the same. Exact opposites, but you both compensate for each other. Not in such a complex way as those fine specimens," he motioned to the Eds, who flinched. "But still very test-worthy."

Soul growled, baring his shark-lie teeth. "You can see the souls of the living?"

"And to be able to tell the souls' nature. He really is one of the best."

"AH SHADDUP!" yelled Black Star, who during this brief period climbed onto Stein's roof. "YAHOO! I'M GONNA END THIS DULL CONVERSATION ABOUT NOBODIES! AND FOCUS IT ON ME!" he declared.

"When did he do that?" Eddy asked.

Black Star held out a hand. "It doesn't matter if you can see my soul or not. I couldn't care less," he jumped down from the roof and landed to the side of Stein, who hadn't even moved. "As long as I see mine, nothing else matters!

"Well that was kinda pointless. Why go all the way up there, if you're just gonna jump down again?"

Stein laughed at Eddy's comment. "Yes, he is indeed amazing. A very self confident soul," He started to twist the screw on his head again. "Not many could keep up with that."

Black Star lunged and went for a roundhouse kick. Stein blocked with his wrist and used the inertia to spin around and block a second kick. Just as Black Star landed, Stein was after him, rolling his chair along at a breakneck pace, and delivered a punch right on Black Star's chin.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried out.

Stein turned. "Oh, I see now. You're his partner. A highly cooperative personality being able to accept near anyone. You match his soul perfectly."

Wukong stopped scratching his scar. "Okay now. This is freaking me out."

Stein smiled warmly. "I have collected enough data now. Shall we begin the experiment?"

……

The Chupacabras was a blaze with its neon lights as usual, and it was filled with the raucous laughter of its best customer. Mr. Death Scythe or Papa-san as the girls called him.

"We run out of sake!" he cackled.

The girl assigned to him was a cheerful, innocent looking girl that laughed along with him, her long purple hair curled at its end and the top crested into cat ears. Her yellow eyes glowed with admiration, so genuine looking, no one could tell if it was real or acted. "My, papa-san can pack it away! One moment." She said. She held out a finger and pointed at a chilled bottle of sake. "Pump-pumpkin-pumpkin!" and the bottle lifted into the air and poured itself into Papa's glass.

"This is just you're third day working here right Blair?" he asked the girl. "You fit in here already, it's amazing."

"Thank you!" she mewled. "Papa-san. You just came from school yes? How's your daughter?"

Papa-san's demeanor instantly shifted from happy, to devastated. "Nya?" Blair said almost as an afterthought.

Papa-san turned away from Blair. "She ignored me again today," He sobbed, and curled into a ball, "No matter what I do, she always hates me."

He sobbed

"These sort of days never happened since I was Stein's partner."

……

Maka swung Soul around, aiming for Stein's head, but Stein kicked the floor, and his chair wheeled out of every swing. Ed tried using his usual method of throwing his weight into a punch, but Stein simply used his inertia to send him barreling into Edd, stunning him. Maka spun around and tried to swing at him again.

"Scythe Technician Maka," he began. He planted his feet on Soul, and pushed with a force that sent his chair rolling right into Black Star. He began to twist the screw in his head again. "Could you repeat that?"

Eddy swung his chain whip about and hurled it at Stein. He side-'rolled' to one side, grabbed the chain and pulled hard. Eddy lost his balance and Stein pulled even harder, and Eddy fell over, landing face first in the cement. "Augh! My nose, you jerk!"

"Maka," Stein continued. "I think I heard that name from somewhere before," it suddenly came to him. "Ah, your Spirit's daughter right?"

"Spirit?" Soul asked.

"My dad's name before he became a Death scythe," Maka explained. "But what does he have to do with anything."

Stein rested his head on a hand, a look of nostalgia on his face. "I can still remember his sleeping face."

……

Spirit was hunched over, not really just depression, but cold fear. "The day's I spent with Stein were utter horror," he sobbed. "Every night when I was asleep, he'd-he'd… experiment on my body! For five whole years!" he sobbed and hid his face in the couch.

The joy girl to his right recoiled in surprise. "And you never even felt it?!"  
Blair gaped in awe. "Wow, papa-san is quite thick isn't he?"

"I'd always wake up each day with wounds I wouldn't remember receiving!" Spirit cried. "If not for my ex-wife I never would have even realized what was happening!"

……

"Yeah…those were the days," Stein sighed. "And you are the daughter of the woman that stole my little guinea pig. Now I wanna dissect you."

"Okay lights out Weirdo Mc Nutjob!" Eddy yelled and lashed out his whip, not aiming for Stein, but his chair, and pulled it out from under him.

Stein looked up at the sky for a moment. "Very funny kid. Nice improvisation," he turned his gaze to Eddy. "I'll enjoy studying you."

Eddy braced himself, but instead, Stein twirled around and made for Maka.

"Maka, he's only using his fist-" Soul began up until Stein's palm made contact with his pole. There was a jolt of electricity, and Maka fell backwards, barely catching herself. "What was that?"

……

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Kid stammered.

"Yeah," Shinigami answered. "Most technicians need to have a matching soul wavelength with a weapon, and then transfer that wavelength through the weapon to cause damage. The weapon serves to amplify their wavelength to the point where it can actually damage their target, but Stein can easily do that without one." He finished with a high note.

"It's hard to imagine what he'd do with weapon." Kid breathed, he continued to watch the battle through the mirror, but now a lot more attention was directed at Stein.

……

With a click Stein finished tightening the screw in his head. Eddy didn't wait and lashed out again. This time, it wrapped around Stein, and Eddy smiled triumphantly. It quickly dissipated when Stein appeared to be unharmed by the bladed chains that surrounded him. Stein grabbed the chain and pulled Eddy in with a massive force. Eddy stubbornly refused to lift off and returned the pull. Stein suddenly stopped resisting, and Eddy was caught by surprise as Stein came flying towards him. He only had a moment before Stein's palm impacted in his face, and Eddy fell to the ground motionless, the whip still stubbornly gripped in his hands. Maka stared in horror as Stein was unrolling the chains off of himself. She screamed and began to swing blindly at him.

"Maka what are you doing?!" Soul exclaimed.

Maka gave no sign of hearing him and continued to swing wildly. Stein threw out his palm again and a shock passed through Soul. "You idiot!" Soul managed to grunt, and his reflection began coughing blood.

Stein grabbed Maka by one of her pigtails and pulled her up, and then holding her by the neck while he lifted her shirt. "Where shall I cut first?" he inquired to himself, taking out a black marker. He drew a line across her stomach. "Maybe start here."

"You bastard! Don't you dare forget about me!" yelled Black Star and he rushed up from behind. "You're not the only one who can tap into his wavelength!"

"Hm?" Stein looked up from his prize and caught a glimpse of Black Star.

**Black Star Big Wave!** And an elbow was rammed into his back, and Black Star sent his wavelength into the blow.

Stein dropped Maka, and Soul gaped. "How'd he do that?"

…..

"As expected. Black Star always was a prodigy when it came to mastering and manipulating his wavelength. However, now he faces a different opponent…"

……

Stein should have dropped to the floor already. But instead he was giggling. Black Star pulled away cautiously. "So many surprises," Stein said. "Shinigami sent me so many interesting subjects to dissect."

Black Star gaped dumbfounded. "He countered?"

Stein began to twist the screw on his head again. "I looked at your soul ahead of time. Once I know a soul wavelength, I can match mine to it, and any attacks by that wavelength will have no effect," he turned to face Black Star. "Back there, it was exactly the same like we were partners."

……

"He can do that?!" Kid exclaimed, rising from his chair.

Shinigami didn't even face him, his mask hiding all expression. "A soul with high levels of observation, correspondence, and compatibility can do that, and those are Stein's strongest points."

……

"And now…" Stein reached out as if to grab Back Star, but stopped by his head. Then what looked like a current of electricity passed between his hands, going through Black Star who screeched in pain.

"Black Star!" everyone yelled at once.

In just below a minute Stein stopped. Blood streamed out of Black Star's eyes, nose and mouth. He teetered for a moment, and then fell over, blood splattering on the pavement.

Stein looked about. "Let's see now." He counted off those he had already incapacitated. Edd, Cutter, Eddy, Wukong, and Black Star. Wait. One was missing.

Stein didn't even turn to face Ed. He just stuck out his hand, grasped Ed by the face, and sent a surge that seemed to be a hundred fold more powerful than the attack he did with Black Star. Ed topped over without a sound. "There we go." He smiled and went back to turning the screw on his head.

……

Kid got up. "I can't just sit and watch anymore." He said with finality. "Liz, Patty. Let's go."

"Uh, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now wait right there Kid!" Shinigami turned. "Those kids are taking supplementary lessons. Besides you're not a Shibusen student. You can't interfere."

"Then make me a student." Kid replied, looking over his shoulder. "Put my name on the student list won't you father?"

"Wait a minute you guys!" Shinigami started, but none of them listened. "Oh dear. They'll only complicate things even further."

……

Tsubaki covered her mouth in horror at the turn of events.

"Tsubaki," Sid said behind her. "Go ahead and run to him. I won't try to escape. That's the kinda guy I was."

Soul glared at Stein. "You bastard…Maka let's do it!"

Maka instead curled up and began muttering to herself. "Maka!"

"I-I saw his soul…It's massive. It's too high!"

"Maka get up!"

Maka instead got on all fours. "There's no way we can win. It's impossible."

……

Kid was on all fours. "It's impossible. Let me die."

"Not again," sighed Liz, as her sister just laughed at Kid. She leaned over to Kid.

"I think I might have forgotten to fold the corner of the toilet paper into a triangle before I left the bathroom!"

"Yeah you think. That doesn't mean it actually happened. Odds are you did and you just forgot"

"He started again. He started again!" Patty cackled.

"You know if we don't go now, Stein may kill them. Don't you think toilet paper is a tad ridiculous?"

Kid flopped onto the floor, sprawled out like a corpse. "Ridiculous?! If I can't even fold the toilet paper correctly then how can I even call myself a savior? They'd just leer at me and tell me to leave! I'd never be able to show my face again!" he cried.

"No, of course that won't happen!" Liz reassured him as best she could. "They'll welcome us with smiles... I doubt they even care about toilet paper. Look how about we go check the bathroom and then rush over and save them?"

"No." Kid managed to mutter.

"WHY NO?!"

"If I go check and find I really didn't fold the paper properly, then what will I do? My life will be over."

"It already is!" Liz screeched. Patty, as unhelpful as ever, was rolling on the floor at this point, clutching her sides.

……

"What are you doing Maka?! Get up!"

Maka batted Soul's arm away. "Don't you get it?! Didn't you see how easily he beat everyone else?! I saw what his soul looks like! Our chances of winning are zero! Do you get it?! ZERO!"

Soul was taken aback for a moment. But then his anger came back tenfold. "Who the hell cares?! It's just a soul! It's not like that was the future! Get up and fight!" he shook Maka. "Look up at me!" Maka slowly opened her eyes and peered up at him.

"Look at him, waiting for us to throw the first punch. Nice guy."

Maka slowly smiled. Soul returned it.

"Okay, let's do this the cool way!"

"Sorry for making you wait Soul," Maka said getting up.

"Alright," and soul reformed into his scythe form.

**Soul Resonance!**

"That again?!" Edd grunted as he struggled to get up. "Better get out of the way." And he started to crawl as fast as his numb limbs would let him.

Stein continued to smoke his cigarette as the resonance grew. "Looks like your good at this already. Now come here! Show me how good!"

**Witch Hunting!** And Maka swung her scythe around into Stein's head. Stein caught it in his hands effortlessly, just a hairsbreadth from his nose. "You have real good control. But it's still too early!" he declared and he shattered the phantom blade. The feedback hit Maka and Soul like a head on collision, and both lay sprawled several feet away from Stein. Maka was gasping for air, unable to move any part of her body as Stein closed in on his prey. Soul reformed and jumped over Maka. "You'll have to get through me first freak!"

"Well then. I'll start with you." Stein smiled as his hand descended to Soul. He grunted, expecting a sharp pain. Instead it was a soft pat on the head. "I'll give you guys a passing grade."

"What?"

"This concludes the supplementary lessons." Stein said using Shinigami's musical tone. Soul looked up.

"Huh?"

"Protecting your technician with your own body. That was awful nice of you."

Soul pulled himself up slightly. "I'm gonna say it again. Huh?"

"You don't get it? I was asked to give you these lessons by Shinigami."

"But you killed Black Star and Ed!"

Black Star lifted his head from Tsubaki's lap. "You say some funny stuff." He grunted.

"But what about Ed?!"

"I have the dopiest feeling in my head." Ed said. Soul turned to see Ed stumbling on his feet groggily.

"We're all alive, so no need to panic." Eddy reassured, as he leaned against a wall for support.

Soul gaped at them.

"Then what about Sid?!"

Sid smiled and shrugged. At some point he got out of his chains and was standing right next to Stein. "Sorry you guys. Normally I'm not the kinda guy to fool people in life, but that applied to when I was alive."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Soul yelled. "What's with this whole get up?!"

Maka's eyes welled up again. "I can't believe it. I just can't."

……

Shinigami chuckled at the scene in his mirror. "But you did grow stronger didn't you?"

……

Stein pushed his ruined glasses further up his nose. "And pushing you runts around was real amusing." He mused in the most hedonistic voice he had.

"He really is a sadist!" Cutter recoiled, back in her human form, holding Edd over her shoulder.

Stein spun got back on his chair and spun around "Well you must all be tired, how about you spend the night at my place?"

"PASS!" everyone yelled as loud as they could.

……

The sun was laughing as it always had the next morning. Another day at Shibusen. But everyone was out of their game. Soul groaned loudly. Edd suddenly sprang awake, clutching at his hat, a bit of spittle hanging out the side of his mouth.

"What happen?"

"Ugh. I'm wiped after yesterday's lesson," Soul turned to Eddy. "What about you Eddy? Eddy?"

Eddy opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah I did no like the lesson with the…"exhaustion addling his speech. "I no like lesson with the lesson and the crazy doctor man with the Franken stitch."

"Huh?" Wukong asked pulling the book off his eyes.

Maka was in a rut. "I had a dream last night of him experimenting on me…"

Cutter looked over. "And to make matters worse our class got a permanent teacher now. What happens if it's your dad?" she asked Maka.

"Mercy please! I don't wanna think about it."

As if on cue, they heard a familiar rolling sound coming down the hallway. And a familiar chair tripped over the doorway, and a familiar passenger yelped as he tumbled over. The chair spun about on the waxed floor, and slid to the middle of the classroom before stopping. Its occupant didn't even get up as he opened a book he held under his arm, looking up from the floor. "Right," Stein said. "Let class begin."

"You have to be kidding me!" Cutter moaned.

"Oh dear. I fear my life will be in greater peril now."

Black Star sneered at Stein, who was twisting the screw on his head. "He's getting all the attention on him." Tsubaki laughed weakly.

"Hey it's the funny doctor man!" Ed exclaimed.

Eddy opened his eyes a crack then closed them again. "I know I'm dreaming. Any moment now, I'll wake up screaming. Any moment now."

Eddy picked up a book and began hitting his head. "Any. Minute. Now. I. Will. Wake. Up."

Stein stopped twisting his screw and it ended with a loud click.

"Cut it out you ain't dreaming now." Wukong said as he grabbed Eddy's book and placed it over his eyes again.


End file.
